tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunrunner
Gunrunner is a teamless Sniper created by Clyx. He is a vigilante, who rebels against the combine and police force, he does what he believes is right. When he is calm, his theme is 'A Fistful of Dollars Main Theme' His theme is 'Nickelback - Burn it to The Ground (Instrumental)' when in battle. His 'showdown' music is 'For A Few Dollars More - Final Duel' His victory theme is 'Metallica - Ecstasy of Gold' Appearance He appears to be a Sniper wearing an orange prison jumpsuit, with a bit torn off at the sleeve to act as an bandanna for his scraggly and long hair. He also sports a goatee, at times smoking a cigarette. Biography He was once a professional heister who was the marksman of his group, an amazing shooter, being able to know the exact firing calibre, just by looking and feeling the gun that he held. Being this skilled with his group, brought the attention of the Combine and other law enforcements, who set up a sting operation, and captured the 6. Gunrunner's marksmanship was admired by his captors, so they took him in and proceeded to upgrade him, in order to extend his time before execution. They implemented time abilities for him to test out, freezing his aging in the process. The prison he was in had little to no care for the prisoners, as he discovered, a fighting arena. Forced into the arena, he had to fight his way to the top, to prove his worth. After an excruciating amount of fighting, a newcomer had come along. This was 'Psyche' Unable to defeat each other, they became friends, which was more convenient, because they were cellmates and had planned an escape. When his execution neared, he faked death when in the gas chamber, and broke free by subduing the guards. Setting his friend free, they raided the armory, started a prison riot, escaped and went separate ways. He wandered alone for a while, before he came across a robbery going down. His instinct told him to step in and stop the robbery. He froze him with his focus point, and knocked him out, before setting off. Days like these passed, until he came across a Teen who was being physically and sexually assaulted, he again, stepped in and saved her life. Examining her wounds, he nursed her back to health. They became friends, and when offered companionship in time, she agreed, so she trained under him and became his companion. Her name was Raven. Personality and Behaviour Gunrunner is a generally friendly person towards humans and freaks, if there is a crime going on, he would set off to stop it, with his powers and guns. He has 4 categories for enemies. * No threat - He doesn't need to use any guns, he can easily subdue them by hand. * Potential Threat - Same as No threat, but he is concerned about the enemies behaviour, so he is prepared. * Low - Medium threat - Clear sign of using his weapons, but he doesn't need to kill them, he can wound them between a little nick, to a wound which means they have little chance of survival, but still a chance. * No Return Threat - He has no choice but to kill them using lethal force He prefers to be non-lethal and to leave them as determinant. One downside, is that when Gunrunner leaves a Low - Medium Threat to survive on their own from the wounds, they might take that chance when Gunrunner is not focused on them to injure him. If he notices that, they are trying to kill him while down, he'd kill them on the spot with a quick and clean headshot. Raven had noted "Clean shot. Even when they'd taken advantage of him, he killed them quickly. With those abilities of his... He was just being kind." Toward Raven, he is extremely caring, and would take a bullet for her. An example of him being careful of her, is designing a device which grants her his movement powers, and built a grapple hook for her, so she could get to sniping positions easier to cover him. When in battle, if he has disarmed his opponent, and there is only one opponent, he will taunt his opponent by having Raven train her sights on the opponent, and Gunrunner will hand his opponent one of his Revolvers. They will square off for a western duel. If Gunrunner shoots the enemy, he will treat them as a Low - Medium threat and leave them to survive on their own. However, in the rare chance that they shoot Gunrunner, he will have Raven shoot the gun out of their hands, before letting them go. This only works for Low - Medium Threats and below. Powers and Abilities Gunrunner is a run'n'gunner which means he has to be agile, and have a brilliant aim. He has an enhanced stamina which aids him in his free-running.This means he can be as agile as a scout, yet not as fast. It also means he can perform agile moves to outrun his opponents, or to use it in hand to hand combat. His powers are energy based, so it takes energy to use. However, he has triple his normal energy with something called his "Chrono-Layers". Using his powers will whittle down the Chrono-Layers, and when it is depleted, it will use his stamina. His powers consist of: * Focus Point Gunrunner is able to fire an orb of condensed fractured time (CFT). When it hits an enemy, it will freeze them in a capsule of CFT, where anything inside the capsule will pause, including travelling bullets, for a short time. In this short time, he can unload a load of bullets into the orb, and when the time expires, the bullets unloaded will resume time and hit the target, this is only necessary with his No Return Threats. * Time Dodge Gunrunner uses a bit of of CFT to propel himself in his preferred direction, even usable as a jump boost. He primarily uses this ability to dodge incoming damage, or to flank enemy's to deal damage. * Time Capsule Gunrunner produces a shield made from CFT, which will shield himself from any incoming damage. It will drain his Chrono Energy slowly, however, if an attack hits his shield, it will replenish his shield a bit. It can block any damage, but the higher the damage, the less replenishing will be given * Time Frenzy Gunrunner uses all of his Chrono Energy, and almost all of his stamina, to speed up his movement and perception of time to around Mach 11,811, so in turn everyone else would become slow in his eyes. This period of time is when he is at his fastest, and his most dangerous, although his guns prove useless. He is able to move with such a force that a simple open palmed slap, from his perspective, would send a normal person at minimal, 75 meters in 3 seconds flat. Due to his time being so slow, he is able to easily avoid bullets, and easily change their course, with a simple poke. Faults and Weaknesses * Upon Chrono-Energy being consumed, his powers will drain his stamina fairly quickly, and leave him vulnerable. * He is overprotective of his companion, so he is susceptible to being lured out for her safety. Trivia * His Time Frenzy ability is heavily influenced by the Quicksilver Kitchen Scene from XMen: Days of Future Past * He originally had a group, consisting of more convicts, taking heavy influence from the Lupin Gang, from Lupin the Third 4000_screenshots_20170916171449_1.jpg|Gunrunner wielding his signature dual Desert Eagles 4000_screenshots_20170916170651_1.jpg|Raven when Gunrunner first came across her 4000_screenshots_20170916170529_1.jpg|Raven after years of training under Gunrunner Category:Snipers Category:Teamless Category:Gunners Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Articles under construction Category:Metahumans Category:Near-normal